Przeprowadzka
by Weitarou
Summary: Decydując się na mieszkanie z drugą osobą, stopniowo odkrywamy stronę, o której jak dotąd nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia / nijihaiki/spieprzyłam/dla Black q-q
1. Chapter 1

Haizaki jak każdy normalny człowiek, z normalnymi przywilejami, nienawidził wielu rzeczy. Patrząc na to, jak przedstawiał się dzisiejszy dzień, jego zmorą była nie tylko koszmarna pogoda, trudy komunikacji miejskiej, ale też kolejki i niesmaczne jedzenie, którym chcąc nie chcąc musiał się raczyć w drodze z dworca na drugi koniec miasta. Wyrzucił opakowanie z nadgryzioną połówką kebaba do otwartego kosza na śmieci i odwrócił się, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nigdy więcej jedzenia z podejrzanych budek…- mruknął, ścierając wierzchem dłoni resztki słodkawej brei z ust. Głód i pustki w portfelu zmusiły go do wybrania najmniej komfortowych opcji ze wszystkich możliwych. Dreptał na piechotę już trzeci kilometr, ciągnąc za sobą bryłę na kółkach i od czasu do czasu zmieniając rękę, kiedy w jednej zaczynał odczuwać nieprzyjemne rwanie. Przy ostatniej takiej zmianie, jedno z kółek zahaczyło o nierówny chodnik, a walizka odskoczyła prosto na jego kolano, złośliwie nabijając mu kolejnego siniaka.

\- Kurwa mać! - zaklął głośno, piorunując wzrokiem nieposłuszny bagaż, który najwyraźniej sukcesywnie planował zamach na jego zdrowie, poprzez permanentne ładowanie się w to samo kolano przy każdej sekundzie nieuwagi. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził pieszych przeprowadzek, musiał stale mieć na oku swoją własność i przy tym jeszcze uważać, żeby nie zrobić sobie nią krzywdy, w tym temacie walizka już wielokrotnie się do tego przysłużyła, non stop podcinając mu nogi.

Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, zbyt zajęty na zwracanie uwagi na gniewnie pomrukujących przechodniów i szarpnął mocno za uchwyt walizki, przywracając ją do pionu. Był już całkiem blisko, kilkanaście metrów i już będzie w domciu. W myślach pogratulował sobie wytrwałości i odetchnął głęboko, znacznie przyspieszając kroku. Widział w oddali zarys celu do którego właśnie zmierzał i z każdym krokiem zaczynał odczuwać coraz większą ulgę, walizka stawała się lżejsza, a nogi mniej obolałe.

Szarpnął skostniałymi palcami za bramkę i wtargał za nią swój bagaż, ledwie powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech pełen zadowolenia. Dom, pomimo małych rozmiarów wydawał się bardzo przytulny, wciąż mógł to stwierdzić pomimo ściemniającego się nieba, a jego obawy odnośnie wspólnego mieszkania, powoli zaczynały zanikać.

Zerknął na wygrawerowane na tabliczce nazwisko i westchnął cicho. Pomijając fakt, że byli w jakimś tam związku to wciąż nie miał pojęcia, po jaką cholerę właściwie zgodził się na mieszkanie z tym typem. Wspólne wyjścia - okej, granie w gry - jak się zgodzi, okej, łóżko - no... ujdzie, ale jego charakter i podejście do niektórych rzeczy mogło sprawić, że już za niedługo będzie w stanie spakować swoją walizeczkę i spierdolić na drugi koniec Tokio; Nijimura w wielu sprawach był wręcz niesamowicie pedantyczny, dlatego z pewnością nie obejdzie się bez próby wprowadzenia zmian w codziennych nawykach.

Zostawiwszy walizkę pod drzwiami, odruchowo zaczął macać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy, ale natrafił tylko na te od swojego starego domu. Trwał przez moment w bezruchu, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w rozłożone na dłoniach kawałki żelaza, zanim ostatecznie schował je do kieszeni torby. No trudno, trzeba zadzwonić...- burknął, przykładając telefon do ucha. Zamiast znajomego głosu, po paru sekundach usłyszał jedynie charakterystyczne piknięcie, informujące o zakończonym połączeniu.

\- Co jest... - warknął, kolejny raz wybierając numer. Wsłuchiwał się w miarowy sygnał, aż połączenie nie zostało bezlitośnie zerwane. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na telefon, na ekranie wyświetliła się godzina i momentalnie wszystko zrozumiał. - No pięknie, znowu ma focha. - pomyślał ze złością, traktując kopniakiem drzwi. - Otwieraj kurna!

Odskoczył gwałtownie, ledwie unikając bolesnego starcia z drzwiami, które otworzyły się przed nim tak niespodziewanie, że prawie zwaliło go to z nóg. Uniósł wzrok i nagle zaschło mu w gardle, kiedy zamiast spodziewanego powitania otrzymał tylko karcące spojrzenie, które ewidentnie nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Err...no yo, mówiłem, że przyjdę. - zaczął ostrożnie, a Nijimura zmarszczył ciemne brwi i bez pośpiechu spojrzał to na niego, to na walizkę. - Dlaczego nie odebrałeś? I może byś mi pomógł, co? - warknął, siłując się w progu z walizką. Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, wyginając usta w podkówkę a brunet wzruszył tylko ramionami i wrócił do domu. Sadystyczna łajza...

Minutę później był już w środku, przeklinając upierdliwy ciężar i zachowanie swojego nowego współlokatora, rzucił buty w kąt, podobnie uczynił z kurtką i kierując się instynktem, wszedł wgłęb domu, szukając czegoś w rodzaju salonu. I znalazł, Nijimura siedział na kanapie i czytał książkę.

\- Głuchy jesteś? Prosiłem, żebyś łaskawie mi pomógł.

\- Spóźniłeś się. - powiedział, a Haizaki wywrócił oczami. Zaczęło się.

\- Nie moja wina, to tramwaj się spóźnił. - burknął na swoje wytłumaczenie. Przez pierwszą godzinę faktycznie jechał tramwajem, później go z niego wywalili za podróżowanie na gapę.

\- Aż trzy godziny? - zapytał, na co Shougo zaklął cicho pod nosem. - A może dopiero się pakowałeś? Kłamczuch.

\- Po prostu się zgubiłem, okej? - warknął, ignorując nagłe ciepło, błyskawicznie wkradające się na policzki. Trzy dni przed planowanym wyjazdem Nijimura zaproponował mu odebranie z dworca, ale ten wolał na własną rękę znaleźć jego dom, bez prowadzenia się za rączkę. Prychnął cicho i usiadł obok niego na kanapie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Mogłeś wcześniej zadzwonić, a nie błąkać się po całym mieście jak kretyn. - słysząc słowo "kretyn" Haizaki nachmurzył się momentalnie i nadął policzki.

\- ...gnojek.

Łup!

\- Ała! - wrzasnął, łapiąc się za tył głowy. - Dlaczego to zro... - urwał, kiedy został lekko pociągnięty za włosy i dotknął głową ciepłego ramienia. Spojrzał na niego pytająco, a Nijimura położył dłoń na jego włosach, mierzwiąc je lekko. Przymknął powieki, mimowolnie poddając się niewielkiej przyjemności jaką zafundował mu jego dotyk.

\- Cicho. - Haizaki po chwili wahania ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, wzdychając ciężko. Musiał stopniowo przyzwyczajać się do nowego porządku, od teraz będzie dzielił z nim pomieszczenie przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, pomijając oczywiście godziny na pracę i codzienne obowiązki. Pomimo zgrzytliwego początku, przyszłość zapowiadała się całkiem nieźle. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż któregoś poranka jakimś cudem obudzi się przed nim i urzeczywistni jedno ze swoich długo skrywanych marzeń - uwieczni na zdjęciu jego łóżkową fryzurę i będzie go tym szantażował do końca życia. Na samą myśl aż parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytał Nijimura, i to takim tonem, który rozbawił go jeszcze bardziej.

\- A nic, tylko coś sobie przypomniałem. - powiedział szybko, starając się brzmieć w miarę poważnie. Ziewnął szeroko i spojrzał przez okno, ściemniało się. - Dobra, a gdzie będę spał? - zapytał, pomimo jakby się mogło wydawać, doskonale znanej odpowiedzi.

\- Na podłodze.

\- Pierdol się.

\- Z tobą zawsze i chętnie.

\- Mówiłeś serio?

\- A czy ja wyglądam jakbym żartował? - stal w jego oczach powiedziała mu, że jego słowa były stuprocentowo traktowane na serio. Haizaki odchylił się w kanapie i westchnął cicho. Wspólne życie zapowiadało się naprawdę kolorowo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tak jak przypuszczał, nawet najcieplejszy koc nie grzał tak, jakby tego oczekiwał mając w pamięci wcześniejsze wyobrażenia o nocy spędzonej u Nijimury. Kurcząc nogi pod puchatym, acz mocno przykrótkim kocem, z łokciem pod głową służącym mu za poduszkę, wiercił się i kręcił, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa i epitety pod adresem gospodarza. Gospodarz, poza zaoferowaniem mu gościny na najwyższym poziomie, najpewniej sam wylegiwał się w dużym, miękkim łóżku, podczas gdy on leżał na cienkim kawałku materaca, dzielącym go parę centymetrów od twardej podłogi i stopniowo zamieniał się w bryłę lodu.

\- Wygodny kretyn...

Haizaki podrapał się po nosie i smarknął, machinalnie macając się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu chusteczki. Był cały zimny, policzki i odsłonięte ramiona - również. Aż dziwne, że w swoim rodzinnym mieszkaniu mógł spać przy szeroko otwartym oknie, w samej bieliźnie, a nawet i bez niej i wciąż było mu ciepło, a tutaj zamarzał, wyposażony w prostą koszulkę, spodnie i pasiaste skarpetki. Ich domy dzieliło ledwie kilkanaście kilometrów, jak bardzo klimat tutaj i tam mogły aż tak się różnić?

Przez długi czas pocierał dłońmi o ramiona, z marnym skutkiem próbując się rozgrzać, aż w końcu dał za wygraną i zwinął się w kłębek, starając się zachować resztki ciepła. Miał cichą nadzieję, że mimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi, cudownie obudzi się w ciepłym łóżku, jednak Nijimura nie zrobił mu tej przyjemności. Ocknął się zły jak osa, z cieknącym nosem i dreszczem na ramionach.

\- Jak się spało?

Przywitał go wredny półuśmiech, a następnie talerz pachnącej jajecznicy. Spojrzał na niego spode łba i bez słowa wyrwał mu talerz, sadowiąc go na kolanach. I tutaj spotkał go kolejny zawód. Już po pierwszej nocy spodziewał się ujrzeć połóżkową fryzurę w jego wydaniu, chociażby piżamę, cokolwiek, co mogłoby świadczyć o kontakcie ze snem, ale Nijimura był ubrany i uczesany, ani śladu porannego rozdrażnienia. Kątem oka spojrzał na zegarek. Czyżby spał aż tak długo, pomimo doskwierającej niewygody?

\- Zajebiście, zawsze masz tak kurewsko zimno? - powiedział z pełną gębą, przełykając łyżkę parującej jajecznicy. Swoją drogą, był nią bardzo zaskoczony, bo naprawdę mu smakowała. Po nocy przymierania głodem, wszystko smakowało przynajmniej kilka razy lepiej,

\- Nie dziwię się - spojrzał krytycznie na jego skarpetki i kucnął przed materacem, opierając podbródek na dłoni. - skoro nawet nie pokusiłeś się o założenie czegoś normalnego na siebie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co w słowniku Nijimury znaczyło słowo "normalnie", skoro według własnej opinii był ubrany całkiem przyzwoicie. Wielokrotnie w podobnym stroju śmigał po szkolnym boisku, może o to mu chodziło?

\- Mogłeś wcześniej powiedzieć, że u ciebie piździ... - powiedział z wyrzutem, z trzaskiem odkładając łyżkę na talerz. - Nie płacisz rachunków czy co?

W oczach Nijimury błysnęła satysfakcja.

\- Zapłaciłem za swoją połowę, od dzisiaj dokładasz się do czynszu. - oświadczył niespodziewanie, z zadowoleniem obserwując wywołaną reakcję. Haizaki zamarł z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami, brudząc ubranie resztkami jajecznicy, które przez nieuwagę spłynęły z talerza prosto na jego kolana. Ale jak to "od dzisiaj dokładasz się do czynszu"?

\- Hę? Żartujesz sobie? - Nijimura pokręcił głową. - Ty... ty dupku, nic o tym nie wspominałeś!

\- Wspominałem, ale jak zwykle byłeś zbyt zajęty grą, że nawet nie raczyłeś mnie posłuchać, Haizaki. - powiedział, a Shougo zmarszczył brwi, szukając w pamięci podobnego zdarzenia. - Jak chcesz mieć ciepło, to zapłać z własnej kieszeni. To samo tyczy się jedzenia. - wskazał palcem na pusty talerz. - Wisisz mi pieniądze za jajka.

\- Żebym ja zaraz twoich nie musiał urwać...- wyburczał pod nosem, zanim dostał pięścią. - Ała!

\- Jutro idziesz po zakupy i szukasz pracy. - zarządził, niewzruszony jego groźną miną. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że całymi dniami będziesz grał w gry i pasożytował na mojej pracy?

Pomimo szczerych chęci wolał nie odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo dobrze wiedział, że skończyłoby się to kolejnym guzem. Nijimura w takich tematach jak nauka, sport czy praca był niesamowicie stanowczy i wszystko traktował na poważnie, przez lata ciężko pracując na swój sukces. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Haizaki całe życie leżał do góry brzuchem, szlajał się w dziwnych miejscach i unikał nauki jak ognia, co przełożyło się na jego obecne życie. Odkąd skończył liceum przepracował może z kilka godzin, za to z lubością korzystał ze wszystkich dobroci, jakie w rodzinnym domu zapewniał mu jego nadopiekuńczy brat. Może jednak powinien tam zostać?

\- ... A mogę gotować, zajmować się domem i opiekować łożem? - poruszył sugestywnie brwiami, za co znowu dostał po głowie. - Musisz mnie ciągle bić?!

\- Muszę, inaczej nie rozumiesz. - odparł beznamiętnie, w międzyczasie przeszukując stertę ubrań, niedbale rzuconą koło materaca. Połowę zdążył złożyć w kostkę, zanim dokopał się do szukanej rzeczy i wrócił do niego wzrokiem.

\- Tymi sprawami wolę zająć się osobiście, na początek możesz zacząć od ubrania. - rzucił mu fioletową bluzę, a Haizaki zręcznie przechwycił ją w powietrzu. - Masz trochę czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić. Przemyśl to sobie i wtedy porozmawiamy. - rzucił na odchodne i wraz z talerzem opuścił pomieszczenie.

Haizaki odprowadził go wzrokiem i prychnął, ze złością rzucając ubranie na kolana. Na myśl o pracy czuł zarówno palącą wściekłość jak i panikę, raz w życiu pracował na kasie i postanowił sobie, że jego dłonie już nigdy nie tkną pracy zarobkowej. Wtedy pojawił się Nijimura z propozycją wspólnego życia, dobrze znał jego charakter i zamiłowanie do zasad, ale szczerze wierzył w swoje szczęście i miał nadzieję, że ominą go wszelkie nieprzyjemności związane z pracą. Haizaki wcisnął się w róg pomieszczenia i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, chcąc otwarcie zamanifestować swój sprzeciw.

Kwadrans później Nijimura wychylił się przez drzwi i najwyraźniej chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zamarł, widząc go w takiej pozycji. Westchnął cicho i stukając butami, przeszedł do niego, ponownie kucając przed materacem. Stalowe tęczówki rozszerzyły się w szoku, widząc przed sobą czarną aktówkę. I krawat na jego szyi.

\- Wychodzę, Shougo. - Haizaki aż sapnął, słysząc swoje imię. - Siedź grzecznie w miejscu i niczego nie dotykaj aż do mojego powrotu. Nie mam pewności, czy nie puścisz mojego mieszkania z dymem. - dodał kąśliwie, nieświadomie poprawiając mankiety.

\- Idziesz gdzieś? Po cholerę ci to? - zapytał, wskazując palcem na krawat. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie szedł na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, nie widział innego powodu dla którego ktoś mógłby nosić to ustrojstwo.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie pracuję. - wyjaśnił, wracając do pionu. Haizaki zrobił to samo. - I nie pytaj gdzie, bo ci znowu przyłożę, już mówiłem... - dodał znużonym tonem, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta do kolejnego głupiego pytania.

\- Te, i czemu mówisz do mnie po imieniu? Coś cię boli? - powiedział z fałszywą troskę, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Nijimura rzucił mu poirytowane spojrzenie i strącił ją ze swojego czoła, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Przeszkadza ci to?

Nijimura niesamowicie rzadko zwracał się do niego w ten sposób bez konkretnego powodu. Nie żeby mu to jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało, ale na każdą taką próbę reagował szczerym zdziwieniem, nie był przyzwyczajony do takich "czułości", zwłaszcza w tym wykonaniu.

\- W sumie... nie, ale najczęściej nazywasz mnie debilem, kretynem albo po nazwisku... - wymamrotał, drapiąc się w tył głowy. Nijimura odchrząknął i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Skoro mamy w planach wspólne życie, to powinniśmy używać własnych imion i przyjąć jedno nazwisko. Jakby się uprzeć, jesteśmy teraz rodziną.

Rodziną? Gorąco zalało jego twarz i przez krótką chwilę miał ochotę go walnąć, jednak szybko zdusił w sobie tę chęć i zaciskając wargi, wbił wzrok w bordowy krawat. Zamrugał. Miał wrażenie, że jest krzywo zawiązany, był znacznie wywinięty w lewą stronę. Kiedy już chciał mu go poprawić, dostał po łapie.

\- Ała! Chciałem ci go tylko poprawić, krzywo jest, debilu! - zawołał i sam trzasnął go po ręce, w porywie odwagi samodzielnie naprawiając krawat. Odwinął materiał, sprawnie przywracając go do poprzedniego stanu i wycofał się z naburmuszoną miną.

\- I co? Krzywo było, podziękuj.

\- Rzeczywiście. Punkt dla ciebie, Shougo. - wyraźnie zaakcentował jego imię, z zadowoleniem witając czerwień wstydu, wylewającą się na blade policzki. Poklepał go po głowie, uprzednio przekładając aktówkę do prawej dłoni i powiedział coś, czego Haizaki już nie zrozumiał. Po pożegnaniu wrócił na materac i ułożył głowę na kolanach, kiwając się w swoistym transie.

\- Nijimura Shougo... brzmi całkiem nieźle.


End file.
